I just want you to know
by strawbella
Summary: this is a NatsumexMikan songfic. what if the two of them fell for each other and yet persona has to stop the relationship. mostly Natsume's POV. RxR please!


Gakuen Alice fan fiction

Just want you to know (song fic)

Author's note: hey everyone! waves this is my first fic so please be kind... he he...

Hello to my fellow Filipinos out there!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song just want you to know by the backstreet boys bows

_Looking at your picture_

_From when we first met_

_You gave me a smile _

_That I could never forget_

He stared at the sky, his ruby eyes looking deeply into the sky. He was sitting under a tree, reading his usual manga. As he gaze at the sky a picture of a certain brunette appeared on his mind. That brunette is Mikan Sakura, formerly known as a no-star but now she is a triple star just like her best friend Hotaru Imai.

It had been almost two years since Mikan entered the academy, from that day on, till now, she never changed, she was still that cheerful girl he knew though she became less clumsy and because of that, he has no chance of peeking into her panties any more.

He sighed. He can't keep that girl out of his mind, though it doesn't seem obvious. Mikan changed him a lot, and would you believe it's only because of her smile. Her smile that can bring a thousand sighs. A smile that can bring up a lost hope. A smile that showed him the light.

_And nothing I could do _

_Could protect me from you _

_That night…_

Of the entire person in the world, Mikan is the last person he thought he would fall to. But he was wrong. Slowly, everyday, his feelings for her are getting deeper and deeper. His ways of acting towards her are becoming unpredictable. If before, he would just shove her away from his way and call her nicknames, now there would be situations that he would call her by her name, and even sometimes they talk under the Sakura tree about anything under the sun.

_Wrapped around your finger_

_Always on my mind_

_The days are great_

_Cause we stayed up all night_

_You and I were everything_

_Everything to me…_

He closed his manga. He started reminiscing memories of them, spending moments. Even though it seems like he doesn't give a damn about it, deep inside he cherishes every splendid time of them together.

He remembered once, when he and Mikan saw each other at the park. At first, they were silent. Then suddenly, "_you know Natsume, I'm so glad that I've met you. At first, I thought you were just some kind of jerk who cares about nothing, but I was wrong, you were a kind person who is willing to sacrifice your life for the sake of persons important to you." Said the brunette. Natsume looked at her; she was staring at the sky. He kept silent. "Look at the stars Natsume, aren't they beautiful? my grandfather told me once that we are like stars in the sky, even though sometimes we feel like we are useless because there are many stars the can shine like we do, there is some one out there thankful for our light" said Mikan. He thought about what she said and he said to himself 'and I'm thankful for your light, Mikan'. He felt someone resting on his shoulder, it was Mikan obviously. He let her rest on his shoulder and stared at her peaceful face. "I wish we could stay forever like this, but you don't deserve me. You'll just be in danger if you're with me._ He snapped back to reality. He tried his best to think about something else. He failed miserably.

_I just want you to know_

_That I've been fighting _

_To let you go_

_Some days I made it through_

_And then there's night that never ends_

_I wish that I could believe_

_That there's a day that you'll_

_Come back to me_

_But still I have to say_

_I would do it all again_

_I just want you to know…_

He remembered the day that he was about to tell Mikan about his feelings. He was confident about it when Persona suddenly approached him. Persona told him that if he's gonna admit his feeling for that brunette, he should think twice, and he also said that if he was Natsume, he would be careful about his decisions. He was stupefied, he felt weak. He was controlled by that black freak. He doesn't want Mikan to be hurt. And from that day he became distant to her. He acts as if she doesn't exist. But Mikan was persistent. She kept on asking why's and how's but all she gets is a blank response. 'I don't want to see you' those were the words that he kept saying. Even it hurts him to say those words, he has to.

He regretted that day, because on that day, Mikan have had enough. She also started to stay away from him. If only Natsume knew he hurt her so much, if he only knew she also loved him, if only he knew.

_All the doors are closing_

_I'm trying to move ahead_

_But deep inside_

_I wish it's me instead_

_My dreams are empty_

_From the day_

_The day you slip away_

He wasn't used of Mikan staying away from him. He can't accept it. But he has to; after all, it was his fault. He became cold again; even his bestfriend can't calm him. The only person who could do that was Mikan, but she promised herself she would stay away from him. After a few months, Mikan started seeing someone else. It was Tsubasa. Oh how he hated that guy. But he has no right to ruin their relationship. He has no proof to hold on except for the fact that he loves her. He wished it was him looking at her eyes. He wishes it was him beside her.

What he doesn't know is that the reason she's seeing Tsubasa is because wants to forget him. And no matter how hard she tries to forget him. No matter ho hard she tries to be happy with Tsubasa, she can't help but cry. She cried a thousand tears that flooded the earth.

Then suddenly, Koko-chan popped out of nowhere. Apparently, he was reading Natsume's mind all along. "So that's what's bothering you huh? It's Mikan" said Koko. "Stop reading my mind. Privacy is a privilege you know..." he replied. "I was just here to help you... I just want to say that it's not yet too late. You still have time to clear up all the things that you've done. What if it's already late? Are you gonna put your hopes in a wish? Think about what I've said. An angel like Mikan only comes once in a lifetime. And you are just sitting here watching fade away." Then he left.

_I just want you to know_

_That I've been fighting to let you go_

_I wish that I could believe_

_That there's a day _

_You'll come back to me_

'You're right Koko. I shouldn't let my angel pass away. Thanks' he thought. Then he went to the park where Mikan is. He first hid himself in one of the trees there. He quietly observed her. She was waiting for someone but who?

Then she uttered words that shocked Natsume… are you wondering what those words are? It's "I am gonna wait for you… even if it takes a lifetime……. Natsume…"

Then tears fell from her face. Natsume then approached her. She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "Your waiting is over now Mikan" he said while giving her a smile.

_But still I have to say_

_I would do it all again_

_I just want you to know…_

**THE END!**


End file.
